Killing Loneliness
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi makes Ichigo a bet: If she can beat him at a game of nine ball, he has to sleep with her. ONESHOT


Yoruichi sighed, tapping her fingers against the table infront of her. Why Urahara insisted she, Ichigo, Rangiku, Toshiro, Isshin, and Ukitake go out to a bar and grill, she would never know. She was bored out of her mind! Sitting across from Ichigo, she couldn't do anything with all these people around. Her interactions with him were more, shall I say, private than social. Even in private though, Ichigo pushed her away. The boy really was shy, or perhaps he was unable to accept her invitation as it were. Ichigo's eye caught hers and she smirked, giving him a wink. The poor boys face lit up, but he never looked away like he usually did. Yoruichi glanced behind him towards the pool table. Nine ball...ah, yes. And evil idea popped into her head as she leaned forward, gesturing for Ichigo to lean up a bit. Ichigo leaned forward slightly.

"What do you say to a game of nine ball?" Her voice was low, just above a whisper. Ichigo grinned. Anything was better than sitting here listening to Urahara and Ukitake talk all night. Rangiku and Toshiro had long since disappeared near the bathrooms. Yoruichi climbed up out of the booth, Ichigo following her as he jumped over the back of the seat. Picking up pool sticks, Ichigo set the balls in the middle for the break. "Heres the deal." Yoruichi began, leaning on her stick as she stood beside Ichigo. "Best out of three wins. I wager that if I win, I get a kiss." Ichigo's face lit up once more. Her intentions becoming clear to him. She was playing dirty. He nodded, chalking his stick.

"Alright. What do I get if I win?" He asked, looking down at her. She shrugged, bending over as she began the break. Ichigo watched her, his eyes tracing up and down her leather clad form. He was glad she decided to wear her black, tight leather pants, a red tank and a black leather jacket. He swallowed hard, trying to pry his eyes away from the goddess. The breaking of the balls broke him from his reveree. She looked up at him, smirking as two stripes went into the holes.

"What ever you want, Ichigo." The cat nearly purred. She was seductive, Ichigo had to admit that. She had him in her very grasp and they both knew it. He thought for a moment, then smiled.

"You leave me alone the next time we're alone." He chuckled. Yoruichi frowned a bit at his words, but brushed them off as she knocked not only two, but three more striped balls in their respective holes. Impressive. The girl could shoot pool. Ichigo swallowed as she hit the rest of her balls in. He hadn't even gotten a turn! Was she cheating? Using spiritual powers? No, he would've sensed it. The goddess turned to him as the eight ball went in the hole.

"I believe you owe me a kiss." She smirked, walking up to him. Ichigo looked down at her with a bright blush on his face. He couldn't kiss her. No in this place, anyway. There were too many people around, and Urahara was there.

"You said best out of three. This is only round one." The cat raised a brow. He'd misunderstood her.

"Best out of three, yes. But each round is a different prize. Don't tell me you can fight hollows but you can't play a game of nine ball, wagers as a rick included." Ichigo thought for a moment, then nodded his head. God, was he really going to recieve his first kiss now, and give her probably her millionth one? Oh well, at least she was experienced and rather beautiful. Yoruichi grinned, grabbing the collar of his jacket as she pulled his lips down to hers. If Shigekuni decided to unsheath his zanpackuto and destroy everything now, she wouldn't have cared. The kiss was breath taking! She moaned softly as their mouths opened and tongues met. Her head was spinning, she felt as if she were on cloud nine. Ichigo, on the other hand, was reveling in the texture of her lips and the way they molded unto his. It suddenly became unclear to him just why he always pushed her way. After this, he was dead certain he wasn't going to anymore.

"Its about time you two!" Urahara called from his booth. Ichigo pulled back a few minutes later, glancing over at the two smirking shinigami.

"Shut up!" He called, turning so Yoruichi was shielded from them. He looked down into her dazed eyes, smiling. "I guess, giving into temptation ain't so bad after all." He grinned. The cat smirked, leaning up to place her lips on his once more. She pulled back, licking her lips as she grabbed her pool stick. "Whats the wager this time?"

Yoruichi and Ichigo ordered them a few rounds of beer as they continued to play pool. Kissing on and off, wagering the same things over and over again. The two we're practically wasted by the time they got to their last game of pool. Yoruichi seemed to sober up quickly as her face became serious. Ichigo grinned stupidly as he leaned on his pool stick. Her voice seemed to awaken his soberness as he looked at her.

"If I win this one, Ichigo," The goddess began, looking into his eyes. She stood close to him, lips almost touching. "You have to sleep with me." Ichigo's eyes widened as he blushed. Was she serious?!

"What?" He asked, backing up a bit as he looked down at her. Yoruichi turned from him, bending slightly to break the balls. Miracuously, as if in a movie, all the stripes went into the holes, the eight ball following after wards. How in the hell was that possible? She had to have been cheating! How else could she do that when the wager was to..

"You owe me a good time, Ichigo." The cat purred, wrapping her slinder arms around his neck. Ichigo had a blank face, this was not happening to him. As the two spent their night entangled within each other, Ichigo had to admit, maybe temptation wasn't all it was made out to be. In the end, both parties were satisified, and aching for more, in which they gladly gave and took from each other.

A/N: Alright, this was written at... 4:34 am. Heh. Its short, its a drabble, I am bored!!!!!XD Yeh, it is a pointless, and dumb story. Damn W.B for messing up a good idea. My idea for this fic, which I had written last year, is that Yoruichi is feeling a bit lonely, and bored, and decides to challenge Ichigo to a game of nineball. The stakes, simply he had to sleep with her if she won. I so did not do that good a job on this story, so therefore, I might be editing it, heh. you'll know when I do. I'll take the story off then repost it, so yeah. For now, opinions, I need opinions! R&R Pwease :3


End file.
